


About Bloody Time

by GrumpyJenn



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyJenn/pseuds/GrumpyJenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you ever think the age difference isn't the problem? Maybe they're both just blind to it... until someone new points it out.</p><p>T-plus to M-minus</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Bloody Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [areyoumarriedriver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/areyoumarriedriver/gifts).



“Do you even know how much you talk about her, Matt?” Jenna’s tone was arch but a tad exasperated. “It’s so clear that you want her, she’s divorcing, go and get her.” She rolled her eyes even as she smiled up at him.

“Is it that obvious?”

“Hm. It is to me, but I came in late to the party, didn’t I? Fresh perspective.” She put a gloved hand – they were in costume – on his arm. “Matt. How long have you been in love with her?”

“Years,” he said mournfully, and she laughed at his tone. “Oi! Stop that. I mean it, Jenna, I... I’ve loved her for years. But she doesn’t think of me that way, and why should she?”

Jenna laughed again. “The man who plays the Doctor, who she flirts with on and off set, who treats her child like a favourite niece, who’s totally besotted with her? Why _shouldn’t_ she?” Her voice softened. She liked Matt, but he was hard work sometimes. “Matt, just... try. Do something nice for her, hell, bring her bloody flowers. If it works, you’ve gained something and if it doesn’t... well, you’ll _know_. Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay.”

\---/---

“Hello, darling,” said Alex, leaning against the door frame of his flat. “Have you an egg I can borrow? I don’t want to go out just now.” She gestured at the fluffy slippers, bright red and shaped like those video game birds, on her feet. “Salome sent me these from the States, and they’re ridiculous, but warm, and I... well, I just don’t want to go out. Thought I’d fry up an egg. If you lend me one you can join me.”

“You come join _me_ , Kingston; I’ve everything we need for a proper English breakfast-for-tea. Rough week?” He smiled down at her. He loved to see her like this, in her cosy yoga trousers and the silly red slippers. And her hair down and soft around her face.

“Not really, just a long one.” Alex smiled and nodded. “I’ll take you up on that offer, but I’ll go get the scones I baked yesterday.” She slipped out the door and through her own, shaking her head and scolding herself for her weakness. _That’s it Alex_ , she thought, _it’s not enough that you have a silly fancy for him, you have to torture yourself by letting him do nice things for you. Idiot._

Matt was tripping over his own feet tidying his flat. His mum’d taught him to make his bed when he got out of it, so that was done, but Mum’s other lessons about housecleaning hadn’t always stuck. So Matt was a bit red in the face from rushing about when Alex knocked softly on the door frame again. “You alright, darling? You look a bit mussed.” She reached up to smooth his hair back from his hot face and he caught his breath. “What is it, Matt?”

“I... it’s nothing.” Matt shook his head and stepped back. _Right,_ thought Alex, _he doesn’t want you to touch him. He’s just being... kind. Remember that_. “Now, Kingston,” Matt was saying, and she pulled her attention back to him, “May I relieve you of your baked goods, madam?” He smiled and she was startled into smiling back in spite of herself. She handed him the covered platter of scones, and he lifted the corner of the tea towel and rolled his eyes appreciatively. “Just what we need,” he said in a low voice that sent shivers up Alex’s spine. “Warm scones with our eggs and bacon. Marmalade or jam?”

 _Oh bugger it_ , Alex thought, _just... relax, Alex. He’s being nice_. “Both,” she said with satisfaction as she followed him into the kitchenette.

Matt hadn’t realised how hard it would be to just _tell_ Alex how he felt. _Jenna was right,_ he thought morosely, _I need to_ show _her, or she’ll never..._ his thoughts trailed off as he turned to find her very close to him. “Alex...?” His voice was hoarse, barely above a whisper, and her eyes were wide as they met his.

His hands were shaking as he very carefully put the platter of scones on the table without looking away from Alex’s face.  “Alex, I... _oh_...” He bent his head and kissed her. Alex trembled all over as Matt’s hands plunged into her hair and his tongue licked at her lips. _I... he..._ her thoughts were scrambled as the sensations washed over her, and she gave out a surprised little squeak. Matt let go of her immediately, withdrawing his fingers from her hair and sitting down heavily at the table where he’d put the scones. He buried his face in his hands and sat uncharacteristically still.

“ _Matt_ ,” Alex began, her voice choked, but he took one hand away from his face and held it up to stop her.

“Don’t,” he said dully, and his tone made her want to cry. “Just... don’t.”

Alex sighed. “I must,” she said, and pulled the other dining chair around the table to place it beside his. She sat and began to put an arm around him, but he stiffened and pulled away. “Matt, _please_...” she tried again. “Please, I...”

Matt finally looked up, and his eyes were wet. “I _told_ her,” he said in that same dull tone, “I told Jenna you couldn’t... but she told me to... oh _bugger_.”

“Told her I couldn’t what?” Alex’s voice was very gentle.

“Never mind, it isn’t important,” Matt said bitterly.

“It _is_ ,” she insisted. “Matt, I’ve... hurt you. Please help me mend it. _Please_.” He glanced up at her and was taken aback to see those lovely green eyes sheened with tears. _Shit_ , he thought, _now I’ve hurt her too_. He couldn’t leave it like this.

“Jenna... she said I should...” his voice was soft and hesitant, and utterly unlike him, and it broke Alex’s heart to see him so subdued. He took a deep and shuddering breath, and said the rest of it in a rush.  “She said I should tell you – no, _show_ you – how I feel about you, and I _did_ and now I’ve buggered it all up, ruined everything, you don’t... you _couldn’t_ , and I am so _sorry_ , Alex, I--.” He broke off as Alex put one finger to his lips to stop him talking.

“I... could,” she said softly, and the finger traced the shape of his mouth. “I _do_. I have for a very long time. But I...” She trailed off into a gasp as he captured her finger in his mouth and sucked gently. “ _Matt_.”

He let go of her finger with a little _pop,_ and she curved her hand around the back of his neck to pull his face toward hers. And _this_ kiss was mutual and hot and nearly desperate, and Alex sighed into his mouth as he nipped at her lower lip, then soothed it with his tongue. The breathy sound nearly undid Matt and he plunged his fingers into the curling mass of her hair again.  “Alex, I... god, _Alex_ , so...”

Alex felt her body try to arch toward him _through_ the corner of the table, even though they were only touching at lips and hands and hair, and she whimpered in protest as Matt tore himself away and stood up. He disentangled his fingers from her curls and ran his hands down her shoulders and her arms to take her hands in his, drawing her to her feet. His eyes were wide and dark, and they never left hers as he brought her hands to his mouth. “Will you stay?” His voice was low, like rough velvet, and it stroked along Alex’s skin along with his warm breath against her knuckles. She just nodded, and then closed her eyes to concentrate on the sensation as he turned her hand over and his lips began to move slowly against her palm.

“D’you know how much I wanted to do this when the Doctor healed River’s wrist?” Matt murmured, and then Alex’s eyes flew open as his lips left her hand and he nuzzled at the soft skin of her throat. “Or this when they kissed at Area 52?” His hands brushed the outer curves of her breasts as he slipped them around her waist, pulling her toward him. “Or this in Stormcage before he ran away from her? _Alex_...”

“About as much as I wanted you to,” Alex admitted, and leaned into Matt’s touch. “Matt, I... oh _god_!” They both gasped as the hands at her waist pulled her hips tight against the hard length of him.

“See what you do to me, Alex?” Matt groaned into the curve of her neck. “You have all along; I’ve wanted you for _years_ , Alex, and I’ve loved you for nearly that long.” He took a ragged breath and brought his head up to look at her. “I can’t believe you’re really here,” he whispered, his expression suddenly shy and just this side of reverent.

“As I can’t believe it’s me you want,” Alex returned just as softly and he looked shocked at the thought that he wouldn’t want _her_. She gave a wry little chuckle as he walked them both gently down the hall to his bedroom. “You could have... there are any number of beautiful, brilliant, _young_ women who would be more than thrilled to be with you darling. But you want _me_.” She shook her head disbelievingly.

“If you mean Daisy...” he began, but she shook her head.

“Sure, Daisy, Karen, Jenna, even Billie. So many young women.” He was shaking his head and trying to protest but she put one finger to his lips again. “Stop. I know they’re not all available or interested. But you’re surrounded by them and they’re beautiful and young. And I’m _not_. But you want me, and that’s...” Now it was his turn to put a finger to her lips and she trailed off.

“Does the age difference between us bother you so much, Alex?” Matt’s voice was quiet.

“Not anymore,” Alex said, shaking her head as he took his finger away. “It did when we first met and the press started linking us. But you... you’re far older than your years – or your antics with your friends – would indicate. An old soul...” She smiled at him, taking his hands and drawing him down to sit with her on his bed. “The gap doesn’t seem so big to me anymore.  Does it... does it bother you?”

Matt thought she looked almost frightened to hear his answer, and he shook his head. “Never did. I... Alex, you’ve met my mum and my sister, yeah?” She nodded, nonplussed at this change in subject. “Do you think that having grown up in a house with those two... _magnificent_ women that I could be satisfied with a pretty face who hasn’t the experience to know what she wants in life?” He kissed her, and _this_ kiss was deep and sweet and tender, and he murmured into her mouth. “ _You know who you are_ , Alex. I find that extraordinarily sexy.”

And as he leaned in to kiss her again, Alex relaxed into his embrace.

\---/--- 

“Should I be jealous?” asked Richard teasingly as he shut the door.

“Don’t know,” said Jenna, smiling up at him. “Give them here and I’ll see.” She took the enormous flower arrangement from him and carried it to the tiny table in the kitchen on her flat. She sat down and read the card silently, then began to laugh. She handed the card to Richard. It read:

_Thanks for the good advice, Jen me old mate. If  
I don’t see you Monday you’ll know why._

_Matt_

“Did you finally tell him to get off his arse and show that Kingston woman how he feels?” Richard demanded, and Jenna nodded, still laughing. “About bloody time. From the size of _that_ ” – he nodded at the flower arrangement – “you did it very well.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, I blame Charina


End file.
